Top 10 Need for Speed The Run Cars
Need for Speed The Run is the 18th Title in The Need for speed Franchise Developed By EA Black Box and Published By Electronic Arts, Released in November 15th 2011. Project Ahmed Has Setted Top 10 vechiles that he played in the standard edition of Need For Speed The Run. Top 10 Vechiles Aston Martin One-77 Coming in at slightly less than $2 million dollars, the Aston Martin One-77 is the British marque’s first attempt to create a car that rivals Italian supercars in performance and exclusivity. With a handcrafted aluminum body creating its sexy curves, the One-77 is designed to be admired from afar, but when you take it for a spin in Need For Speed The Run, be prepared to feel every single one of the 750 horses emanating from its 7.3-liter V12, which Aston Martin claims is the most powerful naturally aspirated engine on Earth Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI Quattro Is there anything we can tell you about the V10-powered Audi R8 that would make you want to drive it more in Need for Speed The Run? The R8 is quite simply the finest road car Audi has ever built. It hugs corners, destroys straights, and is easily one of the most beautiful cars to ever come out of Germany. With 525 horsepower from a Lamborghini-sourced V10 carrying the mail, the R8 is one of the most powerful cars you’ll have access to on your journey from San Francisco to New York. BMW M3 GTS The E92 M3 was a massive step forward for BMW, sporting a V8 for the first time in M3 history, with 444 horsepower emitting from its 4.4-liter mill. The M3 GTS takes the blueprint set by the E92 base car and ripped out all the modern conveniences, including hollowing out the interior, which helped the car shed 300 pounds and increase its performance. Not a single millimeter of this car was left to chance, making it a perfect ride for The Run. Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni After 40 years of working for Lamborghini, Valentino Balboni, their chief test driver, retired. In his honor, he was given the green light to design the specs for the car to be named after him, the Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni. Extremely exclusive, limited to only 250, it’s the first rear-wheel drive Gallardo. The 200mph V10 features a stripe down the center of the car, and the famed test driver’s signature in the window. In The Run, there’s no questioning that this is one of the favorites to win. Lotus Evora A combination of the words evolution, vogue and aura, the Lotus Evora is the first all-new platform from the British manufacturer since 1995. With flowing lines and incredibly precise handling, the Evora is a stellar combination of elegance and performance. With a V6 (as opposed to the earlier 4-cylinder Lotuses), the Evora is a mid-engine sports car on an all-new chassis ready to make its mark. What better place to do it than a cross-country race from San Francisco to New York! McLaren MP4-12C The McLaren F1 was a love letter to performance enthusiasts, with legendary power, brilliant handling, race-tested engineering, and looks that could kill. Following the F1 is an incredible task, but if any car can pull it off, it’s the MP4-12C. Fast, agile, and drop-dead gorgeous, the MP4-12C is powered by a 3.8-liter twin-turbo V8 that kicks out 592 horsepower and produces 443 lb/ft. of torque. Its dry weight is less than 3,000 pounds, and total price is ¼ what you’d pay for a (used) F1. Take this baby on The Run with you, and you’ll never want to give it up. Nissan 370Z (Z34) Completely redesigned from the previous 350Z, the Nissan 370Z is shorter, wider and more thrilling than its predecessor. The 332hp coupe also features SynchroRev Match, the world’s first synchronized down shift rev-matching system. By cutting weight and size while increasing power, Nissan has created a Z with solid power, and even better cornering. In The Run, expect the 370Z to be gripping even the tightest corners with ease. Nissan GT-R (R35) A high-tech all-wheel-drive system, lightning fast shifts, and computers monitoring nearly every system have made the Nissan GT-R (R35) one of the fastest production cars on the planet regardless of price. It’s also one of the quickest production cars to ever lap the famed Nurburgring, thanks to its twin-turbo V6. The GT-R’s Tochigi factory is limited to 1,000 cars per month due to the intricate assembly of its engine and rear-mounted dual clutch gearbox, which are put together by hand. In Need for Speed The Run you’ll also be thankful for the all-wheel-drive as you blast across the United States taking corners at blazing speeds. Pagani Huayra Following in the footsteps of the jaw-dropping Zonda, Pagani unveiled its second production car, the Huayra, with a Mercedes-AMG V12 bi-turbo that spits out over 700 horsepower. The mammoth engine has a seven-speed sequential gearbox that was selected over a dual-clutch to keep weight down. On the outside, the Huayra uses a remarkable aerodynamic system that engages flaps on the front and rear of the car to minimize drag while maximizing downforce. Sadly, it won’t go on sale until 2012, but you can reach its 230mph top speed when you race it cross-country in Need For Speed The Run. Porsche 918 RSR Blending the best of German engineering and cutting-edge hybrid technology, the Porsche 918 RSR is a 767hp bullet that follows in the footsteps of the GT3 R Hybird, and can be traced further back to the legendary 917. Using a kinetic energy recovery system to generate power to two electric motors combined with a race-bred V8 that provides serious backbone, the 918 RSR is a race car that’s arguably the epitome of power and fuel economy. One of the few road-going race cars in the game (and one that will feature iconic liveries), this is one serious contender for The Run. Links Too check the Cars Performance Visit These Links *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/aston-martin-one-77 *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/audi-r8-coup%C3%A9-52-fsi-quattro *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/bmw-m3-gts *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/lamborghini-gallardo-lp550-2-valentino-balboni *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/lotus-evora *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/mclaren-mp4-12c *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/nissan-370z-z34 *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/nissan-gt-r-r35 *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/pagani-huayra *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/car/porsche-918-rsr *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun/cars *http://www.needforspeed.com/therun